Wish You Were Here
by xxJustJoolsxx
Summary: Even though Zen is away on an acting trip, the two of you make it so it seems as if you're together again...


Your phone said it was 23:00. You looked at it after you had gotten out of the shower, as you had it playing music while you were in. You had dried off and were in the middle of brushing your teeth when it vibrated against the marble counter, catching your attention. You picked up your phone to see a new text from Zen. Smiling with your toothbrush still between your lips, you opened up the new message:

 _Just finished my workout. I was amazed at how good I look in this mirror and wanted to share ^^_

The picture attatched did not disappoint. Zen was standing in the mirror of what seemed to be an empty locker room. His bright white hair was disheveled and his red eyes were proud, confident as always. And as if his face wasn't gorgeous enough, he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his white tank top clung to his body.

He was perfect.

And all yours.

The two of you had been in a whirlwind romance for months since that life changing party. Although you hadn't thrown a party since, Zen's career was on the rise. He was getting more opportunities than he could even respond to. He had even landed his first movie role! It was a musical too, so he even got the opportunity to show his vocal prowess. You were so happy for him, the only downside was that the movie filmed in Singapore. He had been out there for almost a month now. This was the first time that the two of you had been apart for this long since you first met, but two of you were willing to make that sacrifice in the name of his career.

In a way though, it didn't even seem like he was that far away. He always sent you selfies like this anyways. And the way you two had been messaging each other back and forth reminded you of what it was like before you had even met in person.

So you quickly finished brushing your teeth and washed your face dilligently. After that you slapped on some primer and a little extra mascara before you picked your phone back up and turned your camera on. You took a few different pictures from various angles until you settled on one: a simple shot of your face. You looked fine, simple, fresh, and clean, though you didn't see yourself as as much of a fine specimen as Zen was. You typed out:

 _Handsome as ever~! I just got out of the shower myself. Hope everything is going well for you ^^_

After reading over your message, you hit send and left the bathroom. You dropped your phone on your bed so you could go get dressed. You had just slipped on a pair of underwear when your phone started to ring. At the sound of the jazzy tune, you rushed to the phone to see that Zen was now calling you. He really was the only person who could get away with doing that to you. You anwered the phone eagerly.

"Hello?"

"Babe? Ah, there you are!"

Your insides went all warm at the sound of his voice. You could almost see his face light up when you answered the phone though it had been weeks since you had last seen him.

"Hi Zen~, how are you?"

"How am I?" he laughed quietly. "I'm doing fine. Well, as fine as I can be so far from home."

You sat down on the edge of your bed. "How is it there?"

"Oh, it's beautiful here! They've put me in the nicest hotel room. I have a great view from my window. It's a shame though...such a lovely room and nobody to share it with..."

You heated up at his implication. Honestly, truly, you missed him like crazy, but you didn't want to make that too apparent. "I thought you were at the gym?"

"The gym? Oh, I was but I had to send it later. I had no service there so I waited until I was back in my room. I was about to go shower before you text me...Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, I had dinner earlier. It was a bit lonely, but pretty good."

"Good girl~" he was silent for a moment, "It's been tricky, eating between rehearsing and filming, but I know it's what you would want me to do, so I'm trying my best!"

You laughed, feeling your cheeks heat up, "I'm so glad, really, keep it up! You're doing so well, I don't want you to burn out."

You could hear the smile in his voice. "That makes me...so happy...Just hearing you say that is like a boost of energy for me. Thank you."

You tucked your phone between your ear and shoulder so you could begin to put on lotion. "No need to thank me, supporting you is the right thing to do,"

You heard him sit on his bed and sigh, "I guess so...Oh, why did I call you like this again?...Ah, yes," he let out a low chuckle, "I called you because you looked ridiculously cute in that picture you sent me..."

You were rubbing lotion in on your legs when his words made you momentarily stop. You smiled, imagining him winking at you as you sat there. "Well it was the least I could do since you had sent me yours."

He laughed, liking your flirtatious tone. "Ahh, you looked so lovely with your hair wet like that. And the way your lips look? I wish I could hold you close to me and muah!"

You giggled at the kissing noise he made, though it left a certain type of tingling sensation in your body. "I would want you to hold me close too...tell me, are you still in those gym clothes?" you started to blush realizing what you had just asked.

"Yes, I am, haha can you believe that? To be fair I was just about to shower...ooh...are you still in the bathroom?"

"No, I'm not" you were now working on lathering your arms in lotion. "I'm on the bed, putting on lotion."

"Is it that new one that I liked?" His voice for considerably lower.

"Of course," you smiled at the memory of him sampling the lotion on the back of your hand.

"Ugh...now I can't stop thinking about how it smells against your skin! So sweet, yet so clean...perfect on you..."

You were blushing now. It was more of a subconscious reaction at this point, so you decided to add a bit a fuel to the fire that the two of you were evidently kindling. "If you were here, you could help me get my back...I always feel as if I miss a spot when I do it alone."

Zen audibly whistled at your comment and it implications. "You aren't trying to make me book the next flight back home, aren't you?"

"Maybe,"

"You're only wearing a towel, aren't you?"

"Maybe,"

He swore too quietly for you to make out what he said, "You really want me to give up this job, don't you? Just drop this whole movie and leave it all behind in order to go home and cuddle up in bed with you."

You faked being offended, "Am I really that bad of a trade-off?"

He laughed again, "You're not that bad of anything." You heard sheets rustle beneath him. "If this weren't such a huge project, I could actually see myself doing that...I wasn't kidding when I said I'd enjoy this hotel room much more if I weren't alone, by the way."

"Would you rather I go there or you come home?"

"Either one would be paradise, as long as you were with me." he hummed. "Especially if you were as cute as you are in that picture...and you're only in that towel...hmm maybe I should control myself this time..."

This time? We've never done anything like this over the phone...I don't want him to control himself! You kept him on that train of thought, "I'm not just wearing a towel, you know."

He was quiet for a minute. "Really?"

"I put a pair of panties on before I put on my lotion."

The sheets rustled again. "Which ones?"

"Those new black ones with the silver lace trim."

His voice seemed a little tighter, "I haven't seen you in those ones yet, haven't I?"

"They looked so comfortable, I couldn't help but put them on," You stood up to go and look at yourself in the full body mirror near the closet. Lifting the towel, you examined the panties yourself. They were so soft and stretchy, they even had a silver bow on the front. "Did you want me to send a picture of them?"

"Yes, but...not yet," his voice was still low, the way it got when he was starting to get possessive. "I want you to stay on the phone with me. I also want you to tell me if you like them."

"I really like them," you answered, twirling in the mirror. "They're really soft, a little thin...I think these might be the sheer ones that you bought."

Zen groaned quietly. He loved spoiling you with lingerie, especially when you tried it on for him. Just the idea of you wearing something so...racy made him instictively reach for the growing bulge underneath his gym pants. "I imagine that you look beautiful; you always do...Oh wow, you just might be the death of me."

"Thank you," you hummed, but froze when you realized how dry the skin of your chest was. "Zen...I haven't finished putting on lotion yet,"

"Oh? Where do you have to put it?"

"I'll...have to take my towel off,"

He was quiet before he quietly called your name, "There's...something I'd like to try with you..."

You could hear his breath shaking and it made you curious. "Yes?"

"Drop your towel."

You let the towel drop, noting the damp terry cloth tickling at your ankles. You faced your topless body in the mirror. "I just did."

"Good girl..." the way he said it that time made you hyper-aware of how vulnerable you were to him, even through the phone. "Do you have the lotion?"

You walked over to the bed where you had left the container, "I do now."

"Put some in your hands."

You took two generous pumps of lotion, loving the sweet fragrance, "Mmhmm..."

"Now...rub it in to your skin...start at your waist..." You followed his directions, rubbing around your hipbones and waist in slow, gentle circles. "Imagine that it's me, that it's my hands on you..."

His velvety words instantly made your body heat up. "Your hands are so much bigger and stronger than mines though, it doesn't feel the same."

Ah, babe, I know it doesn't feel the same," his voice was shaking and you heard some more rustling, "I don't get to feel your hands on me either. We'll just have to use our imaginations."

"Our imaginations? Are you doing this too?"

He laughed breathily, "I guess you caught me...Please mind the way I've been acting. My mind's been racing since-"

"Don't worry about it," you interjected, not wanting to alter the moment. "I've been thinking about you like this too." You had rubbed all of the lotion off of your hands and you were eager for him to keep going.

He seemed surprised by how urgent you sounded. "Oh...hahaha...Of course, forgive me for almost going off topic there...

Now, where were we? I want you to move your hands up your sides...Feel how soft your skin is."

"Mmm...okay," Your palms slid up, rubbing any of the excess lotion in. You also kneaded the muscles in your back as you massaged your skin.

"Keep going, babe...just pretend it's me,"

You knew what he was implying, and so you followed. You took another pump of lotion and began to lather it into your breasts, squeezin them generously, as he liked to do. You gently rolled your stiffening nipples between your fingers. Arching your back into your touch, you imagined it was his hands on you, and you were guiding his hands. That simple thought made your head spin. The distance between you two was beginning to feel unbearable.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked it as you weren't feeling yourself up for him.

"I feel amazing..." you moaned, readjusting the phone in the crook of your neck. "But enough about me now that I'm all lotioned up. What are you doing?"

"Well," he sounded sheepish, "If I may be completely honest...I'm on my bed imagining that you're here."

His words sent a surge of excitement through you. "I wish I was..."

"You'd look so beautiful in this light...and on top of me," his laugh was breathy and you had a pretty clear idea of what he was doing.

"Where are you on the bed?"

"Right in the middle...why?"

"Okay," you took your phone in your hand and you crawled on your free hand and knees to the middle of your bed. "I'm in the middle of our bed too...I guess I'm on top of you then."

He paused for a moment, realising what you were doing. "I want you to take my pillow, put it between your thighs..."

You did what he asked, grabbing the pillow from his side of the bed. "And I want you to take all of your sweaty clothes off."

He didn't hesitate. You heard him pull his shirt off and his pants briefly followed. "It's done," he breathed, "And you?"

"Yes, I'm straddling your pillow," you giggled. "You know, you have the nicest thighs...I really wish I was actually on them..." You ran your fingers over the pillow beneath you reverently as if it were actually him. "If I were on top of you, I'd be rubbing them now...maybe drag my nails down them; you really seem to like when I do that."

You heard something moving. That something sounded like skin against moist skin. The sound of it made your lips go dry. "That's so naughty of you...teasing me like that,"

"Oh, I'm the naughty one when you're already touching yourself?" you bit your lip at the sound of his moan.

"I can't really argue against that, can I?"

The way his breath caught on his words made you inexplicably needy. All you wanted was for him to breathe like that directly into your ear like that while you rode him like his motorcycle. You started rolling your hips against the pillow, revelling in the delicious friction it caused against your aching sex. "Mmm, Zen, your voice sounds so sexy right now..."

"Does it?" he asked, his voice even lower, even sexier. "I could keep talking about how much I want to fuck you then. Would you like that?"

"Oh my god, yes..." you sighed, pulling the stretchy fabric of your panties aside so you could get better friction. "I'm so wet for you, keep going!"

"I wish you were here with me," you could hear the slickness of his skin amongst his heavy breathing. "I 'd put you up against the window so that everyone in this city could know that you are mine. And I'd have you on my lap just like this, babe. You must look so beautiful right now, I'd never take my hands or my mouth off of you."

"Zen..oh...I want that too," you whimpered, amazed at how close you really were to cumming from all of this. "I wanna run my hands all over you...you're literally so handsome, it isn't fair!"

You moaned and whined other incoherent pleas for him to fuck you until he interrupted you. "Oh babe...I don't think I can hold back any longer..."

"I'm almost there too...!"

The two of you kept groaning, moaning, grinding, and stroking until you couldn't take it anymore. You heard him grunt and go silent for a moment while you fell forward and screamed out in pleasure into the pillow. You both took about a minute to catch your breath and come down from the high of your climax before you suddenly started to giggle uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Oh my god!...I can't believe we just did that...!" you were collapsed over the pillow giggling like a fool into your phone wearing only a scanty pair of panties. The thought of how you must have looked made you giggle even harder.

Zen apparently couldn't help but laugh along as well. "You left me breathless, and yet your laugh is so infectious...you really do want to be the death of me, don't you?"

After a while the two of you finally stopped giggling. "Either way, that was...really hot, Zen."

"Nothing has ever made me cum like that before, seriously."

The thought of him laying naked on his bed and having made a mess of himself was a truly tempting reason for round two, but you were pretty sure you had rubbed yourself out for the night. "Well I'm glad I was the one to make that happen."

He chuckled before taking a deep breath. "You did make that happen. In fact, you made a mess of me. Now I really need to go shower."

You pouted a little, rolling into your side. "Alright, I should probably finish getting dressed too..."

"Don't you worry though, we're almost done filming, and I'll be home as soon as I can."

The promise behind his words perked you back up again. "And we can redo this face-to-face?"

He laughed again, "That will be the first thing we do...now, goodnight my princess, I love you."

You smiled warmly at his words, "I love you too, and I can't wait until you get home."


End file.
